


feels so good doing me

by atr0cities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: College AU where the reader's trying to focus on her lecture and Sombra's having none of it.





	feels so good doing me

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been playing overwatch recently because of my friend and ho boy does sombra remind me why i'm a flaming homosexual thank you blizzard for this woman gosh do i love her
> 
> hope y'all enjoy because we need more f/f stuff in this community. who knows maybe i'll write some spiderbyte once i get a better feel of widowmaker's character

Each semester came with its own adversity. The first semester was getting accustomed to the campus and the ways it functioned. The second was that _dreaded_ three hour lecture on ethics that had you bawling from frustration faster than a Sarah McLachlan commercial did. The third, fourth, fifth, and god knew how many other semesters at this point had endless problems that miraculously, you overcame. But this semester you were introduced to a new challenge unlike anything you've come across: attempting to pass your physics class.

Every Tuesday and Thursday morning might as well have been a one-way ticket into hell. Your instructor, Professor Calvin was in short, boring. His voice droned on as he spoke of mechanics, no way entertaining even one of the two hundred students seated in the lecture hall. There was no PowerPoint to work off of nor was there much of an initiative to pay attention. How this man still had a teaching job you didn't know, but all you cared about these days was when the clock finally hit 9:50 AM. The only thing keeping you awake this morning was the dark roast settled on the empty seat next to you and the monitor of your laptop screen. If you managed to actually fall asleep despite these two distractions, you made sure to always sit in the back. At least your chances of being rudely awoken were smaller there.

Looking up the topics your professor covered while he spoke sometimes helped with your understanding. Today was a lecture on rigid body motion and the only thing you could ponder at this hour was how that juxtaposition could even exist. CliffNotes was excellent for actually explaining what the concept was, but scrolling through the equations made your skin crawl. _Why the hell was the variable for angular velocity a weird looking 'w'? Who the fuck comes up with this?_ You thought, eyelids fluttering as you scanned the screen. More of a visual learner, your brows quirked as you scrolled past a video of a few problems being worked out using the equations in question. Maybe that would help. Quietly, you stuck your headphones into the audio jack of your computer, sticking the right bud into your ear. You pressed play and instantly, the video went black.

Followed by the rest of the screen. Furrowing your brows, your immediate reaction was to try the trackpad, gliding your index finger to try and find the cursor. Nothing. The next option was to try and restart the computer but after holding the power button, nothing popped up. Strange. You charged it last night and this was your first class of the day. There was absolutely no possible way that your computer died, so what was the issue? Before you could pull the top back down and save this investigation for later, the screen glitched. Genuinely confused, your eyes fixated on the center of the screen, watching the pixels oscillate back and forth. Maybe this was the government warning you to stop pirating music and if so, the informing was duly noted. You were finally granted something other than a black screen, but the image that replaced it nearly made you spill your coffee.

“ _¿Me extrañaste?_ ” You knew that voice all too well. What you were staring at now was a live stream of your girlfriend, Olivia Colomar as she lounged back in your dorm room. The incredibly efficient hacker probably tapped into your computer while you were sleeping to set this up and decided to test it now rather than go to her nine o'clock lecture. She was skillful when it came to technology; between editing the housing roster to dorm with you each semester to showing you how easy it was to tap into the school's online records, nothing seemed too difficult for her. She even took up an alias for her endeavors, going by _Sombra_ as she surfed through cyberspace, collecting all the information she possibly could. But you weren't as mad about the privacy breach as you were about her current state.

Olivia was situated on her swivel chair, purple hues bright with mischief. She was shirtless nor did she bother to put a bra on either. Normally you were overjoyed by the sight of your girlfriend's breasts bared but _not_ in the middle of a crowded lecture hall. The hem of purple panties glossing over the bottom of your computer screen made your eyes widen, unapologetic as you stared. Her shit eating grin widened at the sight of your shock, going out of her way to slowly lean back against her seat. With her back arched, her bust leaned closer to the webcam and giving you a much better view of her groin. Olivia's tongue wet her lips, tapping her fingernail against her chin. As if she were pondering, her fingers scuttled against her keyboard for a few moments. Soon after, a chat box popped up in the bottom right corner. Immediately, your fingers went to work.

 

**You:** Olivia, I can't believe I'm saying this but put your shirt back on

**You:** Your tits are incredible but I really need to pay attention

 

That elicited an eager giggle from Olivia, delighted by your response. “Thank you, baby,” To tease, she pressed her arms against her breast, accenting her cleavage to you. Your throat went dry, enchanted by the way her curves wriggled to life. Lowering the laptop slightly, your eyes surveyed the room. No one had realized your situation and with that, pulled the screen back up to meet Olivia's gaze.

“Watching you get so worked up over me is adorable,” the hacker cooed, chuckling humorously to herself as she scooted her chair back. The lace panties covering her pussy were full frame now and that alone made you nearly miss the wicked grin that crossed her face. “I should at least give you something good to look at while you're here, right _mi amor?_ ”

You watched in silence as Olivia's hands slid up the smooth skin of her torso. Her hands pushed up against the bottoms of her breasts, nudging them forward. Her fingers squeezed her supple flesh, thumbs beginning to slowly roll over her nipples. Her teeth dug into her lower lip, a throaty moan bubbling from her throat as she stimulated herself. Slowly, her legs parted open like a show curtain. Your hands shook, hovering over your keyboard as you watched. A flirty grin was Olivia's response.

 

**You:** Olivia Colomar, I swear to god

 

Everything you typed seemed to be a joke to her. Your girlfriend was elated by your responses, fueled by them to continue her antics. Slipping away from her breasts, her hands rubbed against her naked thighs. Her thumbs slid up the openings of her panties, tugging them forward to reveal the shaved skin of her pussy. The drone of your professor was long forgotten now as you watched Olivia strip out of her panties. Sliding down her legs, the material pooled at her feet before it was kicked away. Making sure to face the webcam, Olivia parted her legs wide to reveal her already drooling cunt. This woman was going to be the death of you.

“I wish you were still here, baby,” she started, two fingers slipping between her lips to keep them spread. “Then I wouldn't have to do this all myself,” You could feel your own arousal pulse at the sight of her, grip tight around your coffee cup as you took a sip. Her other hand went to her core, nimble fingers already slipping inside herself. She started with one, her hips undulating lazily against her swivel chair at the sensations. Then she added another, making her squirm in pleasure. Her moans were delicious; soft and enticing. You had to increase the volume to catch all of them right away. As she pumped two fingers inside of her, her thumb began to rub circles against her clit. Olivia was chewing on her lip now, eyes fluttered shut as her brows furrowed from the pleasure she was giving herself.

It took all your willpower to keep from salivating on your keyboard. You watched her predatorily, a look Olivia knew all too well. Having your undivided attention lit a fuse inside her, her pretty whimpers growing more impassioned with each thrust. Her eyes ripped away from you for a moment, now focused on something past her monitor. Leaning over, Olivia held the position for a moment before leaning back into her seat. She was holding a small, black vibrator, in her free hand. It whirled to life moments later, the red glowing in the middle your only clue. The silicone glided smoothly against her slit, moving up to her clit before residing there. Olivia's head tilted back, the long column of her neck taut as she started to pant from the vibrations. It was right then and there that all forms of your resistance dissolved.

 

**You:** You're so filthy, babe, you know that?

**You:** You better not stop until I let you come

 

Tilting her head back towards the screen she groaned at your words. Wriggling her hips, she ground against the vibrator pitifully. “ _Mam_ _í_ _,_ ” she whined, voice strained as her fingers continued to work inside her. “You're so unfair.” That got a tiny smile from you but it was wiped away immediately as you continued to devour the sight of Olivia. She complied with you anyway, wrist flicking up and down to move the vibrator against her pussy. The two fingers slowed their rhythm inside her, mostly so she could focus on her clit.

 

**You:** You wanted my attention, right? Now you have it

 

Her breathing was heavy, panting as she slowly worked towards her climax. Olivia was writhing so much you were certain that the chair would break under her weight. Her eyes stayed on you through the entirety of it, refusing to break eye contact. “I'm close,” it was barely a whisper. “ _Cari_ _ñ_ _a, please,_ ” Your fingers trembled against the keyboard, not typing out your sentence fast enough. The faint sound of the buzzing vibrator underlining Olivia's pants of pleasure was all you could hear.

 

**You:** Since you asked so nicely, go ahead baby ;)

 

Olivia gasped, her breath hitching at her throat as her whole body tensed. With eyes squeezed shut her body shuddered, crunching down as her orgasm hit. She rode it out roughly, moans erratic as she cried out your name. After a few more moments of rutting against the toy she finished, slipping her fingers out from her. Lazily she looked back at the monitor, staring directly at you with a sly smile.

“So, when are you coming back?” she husked, running her tongue over her lips as she watched you. Glancing at the time, you couldn't help but smirk. You had a half hour left, but you knew wholeheartedly that staying in this lecture hall wasn't going to do anything for you or your GPA.

 

**You:** I'll be back in five minutes. Don't move a muscle

 

The screen cut to black a few moments after you sent the message. The faint sound of Olivia's chuckles was the last thing on your mind before she spoke again. “Don't make me wait too long, _cari_ _ñ_ _a._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've seen so much dom!sombra on here and tbh i just don't see it?? don't get me wrong it's hot af but i just see her as more submissive?? so that's why i wrote this hope you enjoyed and thanks 4 reading my trashy pr0n


End file.
